Not Meant To Be
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: "The baby will be born dead, air and water do not produce anything. The color of the infant's eyes will speak of the real and destined father!" Zuko blinked, "So, what does that have to do with me?" Rating may rise as story progresses.
1. Prologue

_Katara,_

It has been exactly seven years since the war ended and I was crowed Fire Lord. It has also been exactly this long since we have seen each other. How have you been? I hope that your marriage with Aang has been...

Zuko dropped the brush and crumpled up the paper violently. He watched the ball of paper burst into flames and crumble into black ash in his palm. He stood up from his chair and walked briskly to the garbage can where he dusted his hands. The Fire Lord gritted his teeth as he stared into the collecting pile of ashes at the bottom of the bin.

Last year, an invitation had arrived in the mail. It was a wedding invitation from Katara and Aang. Zuko had plainly refused to attend; he had simply buried himself in work and forbid anybody to talk to him for the rest of the day. Eventually, Iroh had walked in and drummed some sense into the Fire Lord's brain. Zuko had, under certain circumstances, agreed to go to the wedding. And he tried, he really did. He made it about half way to Ba Sing Se before he gave up, turned around and sailed back home.

One year after and he were feeling incredibly guilty.

Suddenly, there was a loud series of raps on the door. Zuko clenched his fists and growled. Hadn't he specifically say that nobody was to bother him this hour? He calmed down and put on his usual stoic mask. "Come in!"

The door flew open with a strong gust of air. Zuko instantly took on a defensive stance, whipping out a stream of burning flame.

"Zuko!" A familiar voice called happily. The wind cleared and there stood a tall, bald man.

Zuko's fire dissipated. "Aang?"

"How are you doing?" The Avatar asked, walking up to clap him on the back. "I haven't seen you in years, what happened?"

"Work happened." Zuko answered bluntly. Aang had grown to be taller than him and that was saying something, as Zuko was a solid six foot two. He peered out the door and was amused to see his guards staring in both awe and shock. "Next time you visit me, try not to scare my guards half to death." He smiled. Zuko couldn't help it. As much as he did not approve of Aang's marriage to Katara, he was still his best friend.

Aang laughed, "Sure. Whatever you say _Fire Lord_."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Are you staying for dinner? If so, I need to tell somebody to alert the cook."

Aang shook his head, "Oh no. I have to get back to Ba Sing Se tonight."

"Oh?" Zuko raised his brow, "What's the rush?"

Aang took a deep breath and beamed proudly, "Katara is going to have our baby!"

Zuko froze. Say what? "Pardon?"

"Katara's pregnant with our kid, can you believe it, Zuko?" Aang repeated with glee.

"Um, yeah." He blinked, thoroughly shocked. Aang. Katara. _Baby? _"C-Congratulations."

"Surprised, huh." Aang smiled, "I know what it's like. I was stunned too. I don't think I'll be ready for Fatherhood. You know. Being Avatar and all that."

"It'll come to you when it's time." Zuko responded automatically. The younger members of his court had gone through the same thing and had joyfully reported to Zuko. He had grown accustomed to it and always gave out the same answer. He watched as Aang moved to sit down on an extra chair and chattered away about how he wanted a boy and what he was going to name him…blah blah blah.

After taking a seat himself and listening to Aang finish his speech, Zuko finally asked, curiously. "So, you can all this way just to tell me that?"

Aang nodded, "Yup."

"Why couldn't you just send a message?"

"Oh, Katara really wanted the whole gang to be there when she goes through labor." Aang explained easily. "And since we were told the reason you didn't attend our wedding was because the invitation didn't reach you, we just wanted to make sure you got the news now."

Zuko nodded. Right, that was the excuse his Uncle had requested be told to the newly wed couple. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Aang's cheerful face turned serious. "You are coming, right?"

Zuko was silent for a while; he couldn't bring himself to turn down his best friend, especially since he was so…_happy. _"Don't worry. I'll make sure to come this time."

Aang grinned and leapt to his feet, stamping his staff down. "That's wonderful! Katara will be so glad." He turned towards the exit, "Well, I best be going. I'll see you at Ba Sing Se in three days!"

"Wait, three days?" But the young Avatar had already gone.

Zuko groaned. He propped his elbows on the tabletop and leaned his forehead on his entwined fists. "Dammit!" He hissed, glaring intently at the floor.

"Nephew…" Zuko didn't look up. "Nephew."

"What!" Zuko jerked his face up to glower at the beefy figure by the door. "What do you want, Uncle?"

"You have three days to get to Ba Sing Se." Iroh said calmly. "You best be packing, it's not much time."

Zuko returned to letting his head hang and press his forehead up against his clammy-feeling hands. "I don't think I can, Uncle." He mumbled sadly. "I lost."

Iroh looked at his nephew with an understanding gaze. He said nothing as he walked up to pat the Young Fire Lord's back.

Zuko closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Shoulders shaking and knuckles white, he finally allowed the years of pent up regret, sorrow and guilt consume him.

.:::::.

Zuko stood on the ship's dock and looked out at the fast approaching dock. He squinted, he could see tiny figured standing on the dock, the great walls stood tall, proud and hopefully useless.

"Sir! We will be docking in five minutes." A sailor said behind him.

Zuko nodded, "Okay."

After precisely five minutes, they docked and Zuko tried to keep his anxiety and nervousness down as he walked down the ramp and prepared for the worst. He had barely set foot on the dock before he was tackle-hugged by Sokka.

"Whoa!" Surprised, he took a step back and was given a sturdy punch to his arm by Toph. Zuko could hear the guards rustling and raised a hand in 'stop'.

They did.

"Zuko! How could you isolate yourself for _seven _years!" Sokka demanded, letting go.

"Yeah, Sparky. It's just not right." Toph added.

"Um…Sorry?" Zuko said, hesitantly. "But being Fire Lord is – "

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know." Toph interrupted with a grin and a roll of her pale-blue, forever unseeing eyes. "It's a lot of hard work and requires a lot of your time."

"Pretty much." Zuko nodded. He was mildly surprised at how different his friends looked. Sokka had grown to be almost as tall as he was with muscles, thick hair and a little stubble on his chin. He wore the traditional summer wear for the Southern tribe. He was no longer that lanky, awkward boy Zuko remembered him to be. Toph had grown too. She had her hair tied up into a long, thick and simple ponytail. She was about the same height as Sokka's shoulder with more feminine features. Her baby fat had long since disappeared. She wore the same clothes though, it only looked less baggy and more figure flattering.

"Enough chit chatting, let's head back to the house. Katara would be puh-issed if we take any longer." Sokka said, grabbing Zuko's wrist and pulling him off.

"Hey! I can walk by myself just fine." The Fire Lord protested with a scowl.

Toph walked beside him and laughed, "Just because your some smancy-fancy Fire Lord, doesn't mean we're gonna' treat you any different."

Zuko grinned, "I wasn't hoping for anything more."

As he was being led – or dragged – through town, he could feel the stares of the local population on his back. After inheriting the throne, Zuko had done his best to fund repairs and give any aid that was needed but the Fire Nation had done a tremendous amount of damage and even after seven years of hard work, the results were only starting to show. And not many people trusted the Fire Nation – this fact forced on a lot of pressure on his back since Zuko had to struggle to re-build and create new ties and trade agreements with the other nations. He had to be careful of his actions; one mistake and it could potentially ruin everything.

They finally stopped in front of a grand-looking house. Sokka and Toph ran ahead while Zuko hesitated a little before walking in, closing the door behind him. He swallowed to resorted to using his 'Fire Lord face'…in front of his best friends.

He felt disgusted at himself.

Zuko followed the voices into a bedroom of sort where he found the whole gang gathered. Katara was on the bed and in the middle of all the attention, her belly was swollen and she looked annoyed. Typical. The water bender never really liked so much attention trained on her. Aang sat by her side, an arm draped lovingly around her shoulders. Sokka and Suki were standing on the left side of the bed and Toph, on the right. He felt his heart lurch and his stomach twist in the most unpleasant way when he saw Katara and Aang.

Aang looked about the same as he had seen him, wearing the familiar orange, red and brown monk's outfit. Katara had let her hair grow and now it lay like a long, curly waterfall of chocolate behind her back. Her eyes were the same stunning sapphire-blue, her features seemed more mature thought chubby with pregnancy.

"Zuko's here!" Toph announced, catching everybody's attention.

He felt awkward standing by the doorway, dressed in full Fire Nation regalia. For the millionth time since he became Fire Lord, Zuko desperately wished to be adorning his comfortable Earth Nation costume.

"Zuko! You actually came, after seven years!" Katara sounded both surprised and happy. She grinned, "What took you so long?"

"Lots of work." He replied with an earnest smile. Zuko glanced at Toph; hopefully his lying was good enough. Luckily the blind girl didn't react and seemed perfectly content.

"How are you doing?" Katara asked, eagerly. "What's new in the Fire Nation?"

"I'm fine." Zuko answered moving to stand at the foot of the bed. "Not much, people just seem generally more happy."

"Aw, come on," Sokka snorted, "Seven years and that's all you can say?"

Zuko felt his temper flare a bit; Sokka had never failed to get on his nerves. "Politics isn't a very pleasant topic." He countered, calmly. "Besides, this re-union is about Katara, not me." He turned his attention to the water bender. "What's it like?" He asked, curiously, "To be bearing a child, I mean."

Suki giggled, "See? I'm not the only one curious."

Katara rolled her eyes, "It's like watching a watermelon grow in your stomach, that's what. It's probably going to hurt a lot too." She closed her eyes, an annoyed look on her face. "Those midwives better be good."

"They'll be fine," Suki said, "Why else do you think their called 'midwives'? They're supposed to be good."

"Yeah, but they…"

"Aw, we know, sis." Sokka interrupted with a shake of his head. He raised his fingers up in quotations, " ' they will never be as good as a genuine Water tribe healer'."

Everybody laughed and Zuko smiled.

Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

There came a sudden patter of footsteps. Toph looked up at the door and everybody followed her gaze.

A young maid stood in the doorway, looked exasperated. "It's Aunt Wu!" She cried, "She's passed out!"

Zuko frowned, "Aunt Wu?"

"Fortune teller person." Sokka explained hurriedly. Than, as if reading his mind, added, "Yes, she was invited to predict the life of the baby. You know, Aang, monk, spiritual stuff?"

Zuko nodded and stepped aside when Suki, Toph, Aang and Sokka hurried after the maid. He was about to go too but he turned to look at Katara.

The water bender seemed just as exasperated as the maid, except she had a feeling of fury and frustration around her. "Don't worry." Zuko said, catching her attention. "I'm staying."

Katara smiled softly, "Thank you. It can get pretty lonely you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

_There it is! My very first Avatar fic, I hope you liked it. _


	2. Chapter 1

Silence hung heavily between the pregnant waterbender and the Fire Lord.

"So…" Zuko said, in a lame attempt to spark some sort of conversation. He was leaned against a wall, arms crossed. Both Katara and himself knew that they had been just that close to being a happy couple, but in the end, both had went their own ways - Katara with Aang and Zuko with Mei. And that fact probably fueled the awkward air between them.

"How's Mei doing?" Katara ventured, resting her arms on top of her swollen belly.

Zuko glanced up, it was hard for him to see her pregnant. It just looked…felt…_wrong_. "Fine, I think." He answered. Katara was silent, as if waiting for more.

But Zuko wasn't going to willingly talk about the forever-stoic ex-lover.

"You think? Did something happen?" Katara urged. "You guys have been together for seven years, haven't you?"

"No," Zuko replied with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders. "We broke up after three years."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No problem."

Another silence.

"Don't you find it funny," Katara started quietly. "That after not seeing each other in seven years, it got so awkward between us?"

"I don't find it funny." Zuko answered plainly. He kept his eyes on the floor, he was afraid that if he looked up now, everything would fall apart.

"I don't like it, Zuko."

"Don't like what?" He asked.

"I don't like how I get the feeling that you've been purposely avoiding us for seven years." Katara said, her voice rising ever so slightly. "What happened to the invitation to Sokka and Suki's wedding four years ago? What happened to Toph's Sweet Sixteen birthday party – you know how important that was to her. What about _my _wedding, Zuko? What happened to all those invitations to a group reunion?"

Zuko clenched his fists, "I was busy, alright? I had no time for trivial celebrations like those!" He looked up and glared at Katara.

"So you're saying that your _friends _aren't important enough for you?" Katara demanded, balling up her fists.

"I didn't say that!"

"You're saying that my wedding wasn't important enough for you? I thought we were best friends, Zuko!"

"I didn't know!" Zuko snapped, furiously. The lie was starting to feel like the truth now, "I didn't get any stupid message, remember?"

"What about everything else, Zuko? Did you only come today because Aang had to personally go and inform you?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, "Damn it, Katara! Do you think it's easy to be Fire Lord? I'm _sorry _if I missed some stupid birthday party, I'm _sorry _if I missed a few weddings. What is wrong with you anyway? I came today, didn't I? Isn't that good enough for you?"

"Zuko." Aang voice made him turn around in surprise. The Avatar looked both hurt and annoyed. "I think that's enough."

He didn't say anything else but turned away and trained his eyes on the floor, letting his bangs fall across his eyes. He listened as everybody shuffled, awkwardly, into the room.

"How is Aunt Wu?" Katara asked, calmly, though there was still an angry undertone to her voice.

"She's fine. I guess the trip was just too much for her." Aang answered.

"Yeah, she's gotten pretty old." Sokka added. "There's way more wrinkles and stuff."

"Sokka! Don't be so rude to your elders." Suki scolded.

"What? It's only true."

Finally, Zuko straighten up. He didn't know how much more he could take – going back to his old friends after seven years was harder than he had expected. Everybody turned to look at him, except for Toph. "I'm going to go to my apartment." He announced in an even voice. "Have to unpack and see what my guards are up to."

"Already, Zuko?" Suki said, worriedly. "You just got here."

"Yeah, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Sokka grinned, "There's gonna' be lots of _meat_!"

Zuko chuckled a bit, "Oh, okay. I'll drop by tonight." He headed for the door, "I'll see you guys till than."

They nodded and he left. The Fire Lord was about to head out the door when he heard footsteps approaching him. Startled, he turned around to see Toph walking towards him. "Wait up," She said, "I'm coming with you."

He nodded and they were on their way to his apartment. "Still not wearing shoes, I see." He pointed out.

"Why were you lying?" Toph asked, ignoring his comment. "Did you think you could fool me? I've only gotten better over the years, Sparky."

"Lying…"He repeated with a sigh, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"You got the invitations, all of them, didn't you?"

Zuko took a deep breath before answering with a nod he knew she couldn't see. There was no point lying to her anyway. "Yeah." He admitted quietly.

"That brings me back to the first question – why?"

"Well…" He drawled, thinking. Why, exactly, had he ignored them? They were all his best friends; they'd done so many things for him and with him.

"It's Aang and Katara isn't it?" Toph interrupted. "Geez, Sparky, stop being so slow."

"How'd you know?" He asked, sharply.

"It's so obvious, duh. Didn't you notice that your heart rate pitched when you saw them together?" Toph snorted, "You're still as slow as ever when it comes to these things."

"No I'm not. How do you think I ended up with Mei? I'm not slow about love."

"Yeah, look at how that relationship turned out." Toph was being painfully blunt.

"Yes – well…" Zuko faltered, damn, he was getting out smarted by a girl five years younger than him.

"Aw, don't get so frustrated. You're just slow, admit it."

He flushed, "Shut up, Toph."

"Mkay'" She sang.

.::::.

When the two arrived at the apartment, they were…surprised to say the least.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and Toph just blinked. "There's a lot of stuff in there." She commented.

Zuko waved a worker towards him, "Please explain to me why there is so many unnecessary gear here."

"Please…Please define 'unnecessary', sire." The worker said, obviously afraid that the Fire Lord would explode. Though Zuko was never as relentless as Azula or Ozai, he still had a massive temperament problem.

"Robes, head-gear, Fire Lord stuff – you know what I mean!"

"But, as Fire Lord…"

"I don't _care _what the stupid rules about public appearances say. We're in the Earth Kingdom for heavens sake – take it all away and just leave the _normal _things, please!" Zuko demanded, angrily.

"B-But, sire…"

"NOW!"

"Y-Yes, sire!" The worker squeaked and hurried into the building. Almost immediately, lines of workers marched out carrying useless furniture and articles out. These usually included animal carpets, fur coats and other luxury nonsense.

After being banished and forced to live a relatively simple life for three years, Zuko had grown accustomed to simple things and absolutely hated all the luxurious stupidity in the castles.

Toph let out a low whistle, "Sure is taking a long time, huh."

"There's a lot of stuff."

She hummed her agreement.

.::::.

After Toph had snooped through every single inch of his apartment, she left. "Don't forget about tonight, Sparky. Miss it and you will be smacked in the face with every kind of element - plus a boomerang."

Zuko sank deeper into the tub of soapy water. He was torn, part of him wanted to attend the dinner and the other part didn't. But he knew that either way, he would have to do go. He ducked into the water before getting up and quickly drying himself. The attire he chose today was casual and comfortable and that, he was glad for.

He wore a beige under-robe, a mahogany cover-robe with dark brown linings, an orange sash and black, loose pants. His hair was down and cut the same length as the day he joined 'Team Avatar'. He smiled slightly, it felt good to be independent again. No stupid man-powered carriages he absolutely HAD to sit in, no servants helping him into his robes and best of all? No stupid nobles to irritate him day in and day out.

As he came up to Katara and Aang's house, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Ready?

No.

Did he have a choice?

No.

Well, better get it over with.

Zuko knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take long before the heavy wooden doors flung open and he was yanked in. "Zuko! Glad you came!" Sokka sounded almost relieved. "Everybody is waiting for you."

He frowned, "Was I late?"

"No, you're on time - but I got hungry."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Come on, I can't wait to start eating. Suki makes the best cow-hippo stew EVER." Sokka led the Fire Lord to the dining hall where everybody was seated at a table. Though he didn't like to admit it, Zuko felt his mouth start to water when all the wonderfully delicious fragrance hit him. Hey, he hadn't eaten anything for the whole day.

"Zuko, you made it!" Aang smiled, gesturing to an empty seat beside Toph. "Sit down so we can get eating, I'm starved."

Aang was sitting beside Katara, of course, and Sokka sat on her other side with Suki across from him. Zuko sat down across from Katara and beside Toph. "Smells good." He commented.

"Thanks!" Both Toph and Suki said at the same time.

"Katara can't cook so we took over." Suki told him. "And yes, Toph can cook."

"Yup, traditional Earth Kingdom style!"

"Must have taken a lot of skill." Zuko commented. Toph shrugged.

"Enough chit-chatting, can we eat now?"

And so they did.

The food was...different. It wasn't quite like Katara's simple and light-tasting meals, or the spice filled food of the Fire Nation. Zuko didn't know how to describe it, he just knew it was oh-so good. Conversation had been light, teasing and easy throughout the meal. The gang talked about safe topics like Sokka's immaturity, the weather, Momo, funny memories and so on.

Once everybody was finished, Sokka and Aang were put to cleaning duty while everybody else lazed around in the living hall. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Zuko knew he was having the most fun in a long, long, _long _while.

He was playing a rather intense game of Pai Sho with Suki who was, admittedly, very good at the game. Sokka, Aang and Toph were entertaining Katara with heavens knows what, but there was laughter all around.

The game of Pai Sho finally ended with Suki crowned the winner. Zuko scowled as the others teased him about it. The Fire Lord? Losing Pai Sho? He grumbled under his breath, it was time to ask Uncle for help.

Sokka, Aang and Toph were congratulating Suki, who looked pretty smug. Zuko looked up at Katara and frowned in puzzlement.

"Katara, are you okay?" He asked, which made everybody else turn to her as well.

A thin layer of sweat covered her forehead, she was breathing harder than usual. "Y-Yeah." She answered, her voice sounded pained.

"The baby." Toph breathed, eyes stretching wide.

"What? What about the baby?" Aang asked, panic starting to rise in his voice.

"It's coming. I can feel it."

Before anybody else could react, the maid came rushing in, a grin on her face. "It's Aunt Wu! She's woken up."

Zuko could feel The Avatar's panicked eyes on him. What, was he suppose to suddenly know childbirth now? Sighing, he got up. "Okay, everyone," He started. "Sokka, Toph, do you know who the midwife is?"

The two nodded. "Good, go and get her now." Zuko turned to Suki and Aang, "You two stay with Katara and try to calm her down."

Katara grunted, "Do you even know anything about childbirth, Zuko?"

He glared at her, "No, Katara. But at least I'm trying to get something done."

"But what about Aunt Wu?" Aang asked, worriedly. "Somebody needs to look after her."

"I will - she's awake, it can't be too hard." Zuko turned to Toph and Sokka who was still sitting down. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!" Sokka said, jumping up and running out the door with Toph following. Aang and Suki got up to help Katara into the bedroom.

"Show me where Aunt Wu is." Zuko said once the trio disappeared into the room. The maid nodded and quickly scurried into a guest room.

Aunt Wu was lying down on her bed, she had a wet towel placed over her forehead. She was awake, but still groggy. "Um," Zuko coughed, he had never really met the fortuneteller. He had only passed by her on that Shishu, and Uncle had flirted with her, but that was about it. "Aunt Wu?"

The old woman coughed, "Who are you?" She demanded weakly. "You're none of the Avatar's friends."

"Actually, I am." Zuko said, patiently as he walked towards her. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko, Son of Ozai and Ursa."

"Oh! The Fire Lord!" She said and started to hack. "G-Get me some water, please!"

He stepped aside as the maid came with a glass of water. She helped Aunt Wu into a sitting position and held the cup to her lips. The fortuneteller gulped down the water. Once she was done, she sighed, "Where is the rest of your friends?" She asked, looking suspiciously at the Fire Lord.

"Katara is going into labor." Zuko explained, ignoring her suspicious glare. He had seen enough of those to be immune to it. "Aang and Suki are with her. Sokka and Toph went to hunt down the midwife."

Aunt Wu was staring at him intently. Zuko shifted, uncomfortably. He was used to people staring at him but something about her gaze was different. It felt like it was boring into the very core of his being. She gestured towards the maid, "Leave."

Okay, now it was starting to get a little weird. "Wh-What are you staring at?"

"Come here."

He blinked, "What?"

"I said come here!" Zuko obeyed obediently, not at all liking how the old woman was treating him. Aunt Wu grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers. His eyes widened as he stayed frozen in shock. The fortuneteller stared intently into his eyes before letting go. Zuko jerked away, smoothing his shirt. "Golden." She murmured.

"What did you do that for, woman?" He demanded, annoyed.

Aunt Wu sighed and suddenly looked older than what she was. "I had...a vision."

Oh great, more spiritual, fortune telling junk. Zuko rolled his eyes, this was going to be fun.

"My fortune telling is not junk, thank you." Aunt Wu snapped, glaring up at him.

"What? How'd you -"

"In my vision!" She interrupted loudly before continuing with a solemn expression. "Fire fought with air. The baby is born dead."

There was a silence before Zuko said, confusedly. "That's...it?"

"Yes that's it!" Aunt Wu snapped. "The baby will be born dead, air and water do not produce anything. The color of the infant's eyes will speak of the real, destined father!"

Zuko blinked, "So, what does that have to do with me?"

The fortuneteller hissed, "You're so stupid, Fire Lord!"

"Calling me names isn't going to get us anywhere!" Zuko growled, feeling his temper rise. "You just had some stupid dream about heavens knows what and you expect me to do something! It's a dream, woman. It could be anything!"

Aunt Wu said nothing she closed her eyes. "Go - Go and tell the Avatar of my vision. As for me, I shall be leaving. I am no longer needed here."

Zuko opened his mouth and was about to protest. "I said, leave! And call that girl in, will you?"

He scowled before whipping around and walking, briskly, out the door. "The old woman wants you in there." He said to the maid who was standing outside.

"I heard that, young man!"

Stupid old woman, he thought as he walked into the bedroom. He went to stand beside Suki. Katara had been changed into a white gown; Aang sat beside her, his hand holding hers protectively. Suki was on the other side, talking nonsense and trying fruitlessly to get her attention off the pain.

"How's she doing?" Zuko asked, trying to ignore the unpleasant twist in his gut.

"Her water just broke." Suki answered glumly, "Is that midwife person here yet?"

"Nope."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Zuko jumped slightly at the sudden burst of sound. He whipped around to see three, panting figures by the doorway. Sokka held up a palm, his shoulders heaving. "We…found her…!"

"Toph tells me…that her water just…broke, correct?" The midwife said, her chubby cheeks red.

Toph nodded and walked into the room to sit down on the foot of the bed. "Yup, heard you guys all the way outside."

Aang nodded, still a little bit shocked. "Good, she's about ready to go than. My name is Bei Feng," Bei Feng moved towards Aang. "But this is no time for introductions."

Katara gave a loud grunt.

"I need all the males to get out of this room and stay in the living area." She instructed, sternly.

"What! But…I'm her brother, a family member, I should have all the right to –"

"Sokka, you pass out at the sight of childbirth. We don't need more problems here." Suki interrupted, "And don't lie to me, you know you feel dinner coming up." Sokka hung his head guiltily, "Now get out of here!" He nodded, turned on his heel and padded out sulkily.

"But Mrs. Midwife ma'am…"Aang started. Zuko came forward and grabbed the Avatar by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come on, Aang. This isn't the time to protest." He said as he dragged the struggling man out the door.

"Zuko! Let go of me – Katara needs all the support she can get." Aang protested and wriggled out of his grasp. He turned around and was about to head back into the room but the door was slammed shut. There was a click of the lock and silence.

"Argh!" They were sitting down at the living area. "I hate this! It's so nerve wrecking! Like Ozai all over again."

"Oh, come on, Aang. It's not that bad." Sokka said, stretching his legs out. "Ozai was a psychopath – this is only your first child." He glanced at Zuko, who was seating, cross-legged on the ground. "No offence."

He shrugged, "None taken."

"Easy for you to say!" The Avatar snapped, "Try putting yourself in my shoes."

"Um, guys, I have something important to tell you." Zuko started when he saw that Sokka was about to say something. Something probably so incredibly stupid that it would spark some sort of stupid argument that would end in stupid consequences leaving him, Zuko, in the stupid middle.

They both turned to look at him, Aang, still grumbling and Sokka, looking insulted. "What, Zuko." Aang said.

"Aunt Wu had a vision." He than preceded to tell them about the fortuneteller's dream. Aang and Sokka listened, their interest growing as Zuko recited the words.

"That's it?" Aang asked, quietly. He was hunched over and had a look of disbelief etched all over his boyish face. "That's it?"

"You know, that's not very specific." Sokka commented with a shake of his head. "That could mean anything, besides, it was just a dream. Bei Feng herself said the baby was perfectly a-okay just a couple days ago."

Zuko nodded, "It was just a dream from some old lady with a fever – it's probably not going to happen anytime soon."

Aang did not look like he was listening. His face suddenly twisted in anger. "You're lying!" He burst, jerking up and pointing an accusing finger at Zuko. "You're lying! You're just jealous that Katara chose me instead of you! That's why you didn't come to our wedding – do you think I had bought that lame excuse? Did you think I didn't notice that you liked her? The crystal cave, the ridiculous mission – everything!"

Zuko blinked and listened in shock. Sokka didn't look any different. They shared a look.

"Avatar Roku said that I could! He said that I could have a child with the person I was destined to be with. That person – its Katara!" Aang continued, his voice climbing in volume. "Why would you pull off such a…stupid, unbelievable _lie, _Zuko?"

"Avatar!" A woman's voice made all three men turn. It was Aunt Wu. She was standing at the end of the hallway, wearing her travelling robes. She looked mad. "Calm down! Fire Lord Zuko is _not _lying – I did, in fact, have a vision!"

"A-Aunt Wu?" Aang mumbled, lowering his finger. "What's going on?"

"I am leaving for home." The fortuneteller announced, huffily. "I am no longer needed here as the baby is bound to be born dead."

"Don't say that!" Aang jumped to his feet. "The baby is going to be _fine _and I AM the destined father!"

"Avatar, you, of all people, should know by now that the spirits are not to be questioned." Aunt Wu said, with an air of calm that held an intimidating feel to it. "This is the vision that I have received and I came here to bless your baby. However, I have been told that your baby will not make it, therefore there is no use in my presence!"

"I _said_," Aang began, clenching his fists. He would have gone on had Zuko not placed a hand on his shoulder and startled him.

"Aang, don't." He said quietly. "Calm down."

He felt the younger man tense but relax reluctantly. "It's just a dream, right, Zuko?" He murmured under his breath. "It won't happen?"

"I can't promise you that." Zuko told him, honestly. "But anything can happen."

Sokka got up as well, "Yeah, Aang. Don't get so worked up over it – we'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine. Be stubborn." Aunt Wu huffed and walked towards the exit. Her maid followed close behind, carrying her bags. "But I shall be leaving anyway. If I do not get a letter in the next three days asking for my return – I will just assume that my vision was correct." She slid on her shoes, opened her door and stepped out. The maid followed suit. Her voice dropped, "And you were wrong." There was a pause before she smiled cheerfully, as if nothing had ever happened. "Now, I shall be on my way. Tata!" The door slid shut and the three men exchanged a glance.

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but the bedroom door flew open and Suki stuck her head out, beaming. "The baby is born." She must of felt the tension as a frown graced her lips. "Well, take your time, she's ready for her father to meet her."

"Her?" Aang piped, "She's a girl?" He straightened up and walked, hurriedly into the bedroom.

"Aw…" Sokka pouted. "Why is it that I'm getting interrupted so much today?"

Zuko shook his head, "Let's go, Sokka."

* * *

_Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, views, alerts and favorites! It has meant a lot to me. __ I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. _

_**R&R**  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Katara was cradling a bundle of cloth in her arms. She was breathing hard and sweat rolled down her temples. The room felt hot and stuffy so Toph got up to open the windows. Aang was already by Katara's side and gazing, with wide eyes, at the baby. "She's…" He took a deep breath and let it out shakily, "…wow."

Toph snorted, "Really, Twinkles? No 'beautiful', 'stunning', 'gorgeous' or 'perfect'? Great choice of vocabulary."

Bei Feng dabbed her brow with a handkerchief. "Toph, how is she doing?"

While Suki and Katara cooed over the baby, Zuko, Aang and Sokka tensed and exchanged a wary glance. Moving to lean against the vanity table, he left Sokka to stand by the door by himself.

Toph silent for a while, her face was scrunched in concentration. "Her heartbeat's fairly even, strong – I'd say she's perfectly fine."

Bei Feng smiled, relieved. "That's wonderful." Aang beamed and both Sokka and Zuko relaxed visibly. Once the naming debate began, Toph dragged him out to the living area.

"You have some explaining to do, Sparky." She said, crossing her arms.

"What?" He sighed, tiredly.

"The vision didn't come true." Toph stated, bluntly.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She said her blind eyes fixated on him. Zuko felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "But Bei Feng was really worried at one point."

"She's a midwife – it's natural to worry."

"Yeah, but this was a different type of worry." She insisted, "It was…scarier. I think something bad is going to happen, Zuko."

"She's right." The two turned towards the voice – it was Bei Feng. She looked sad. "The baby…may be healthy now but I fear for her health in the near future."

"What…what do you mean?" Zuko demanded, "Toph said she was fine."

"For now, yes, but when she…" Bei Feng paused, thinking, "Came out, so to speak, there was no pulse."

"Oh, right, I remember." Toph nodded, "But it returned quickly."

"Hah, so she was literally born dead – but revived." He shook his head, "That sounds…surreal."

"Exactly. That's why I think something bad will happen." Bei Feng shrugged, "That's what my gut is telling me too." She walked towards the exit, "Well, my job here is done. Congratulations and best of luck." And with that, she left.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh Agni…" He mumbled. "Everything's going way too fast."

"Yeah, tell me about it. The next thing you know – something bad is probably going to happen."

They shared a brief moment of silence before they heard a yell.

Startled, they turned tail and rushed into the bedroom. Zuko flung the door open, "What? What happened?"

There was a rush of air and Zuko found himself held up against the opposite wall. Aang gripped his collar and was snarling in his face. "You! What did you do?"

"Aang! Put him down!" Toph cried.

The Avatar lifted him up a bit and shoved him roughly against the wall. What was wrong with him? Aang wasn't usually the one to resort to such violence. Zuko scowled, he had enough of this crap! "I didn't do anything you idiot!" He snapped, "Put me down, for Agni's sake!"

"Liar! When will you quit lying, Zuko?" Aang yelled. "All you've been doing this entire time was tell everybody lies! Tell me why her eyes are that color!"

He blinked, "whose eyes?"

"The _baby!_"

"_What?_" Zuko was momentarily confused than he recalled Aunt Wu and her odd behavior…"Oh." Was all he managed as the information sank in. "Oh."

"Yes, that's right! When – When did you do her!" Whoa. Aang – swearing.

"Aang, watch your mouth." Suki scolded, walking out with Sokka. They both pulled Aang away and Zuko slid down onto his feet and slumped against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Aang struggled but they held him firm. "_Let go of me!"_

"Not until you calm down first, Aang!" Sokka grunted. He and Suki exchanged a glance and a small nod.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Suki rose up one arm and chopped him quickly at the side of the neck. The Avatar fell limp in their arms.

Zuko shook his head in disbelief, "I don't believe this." He muttered, "I have to see it for myself." He got up, pushed past Sokka and strode into the room.

Katara eyed him warily, "How did this happen?" She asked in a hushed voice. "I don't…we never…"

He shushed her, "Let me see." She nodded and gently pulled back the cloth that covered the baby's face.

The baby had a round face, her skin was tanned, and her cheeks were chubby. Wisps of dark brown hair framed her face. Zuko's eyes travelled, slowly up to meet her eyes. They were, bright and were staring intently at him.

Golden. Amber. Yellow. Whatever. They were his, _his _eyes and that was all he registered.

"No way," He whispered, pulling away with a certain look of disgust. "There was no way – this isn't possible!"

As if everything wasn't bad enough, the baby started to wail. Not just your regular sob, no, it was a full-blown scream fest. She punched and kicked wildly, her mouth opened wide, showing the shiny gums. Her scream pierced the silence and made his ears ring. Zuko winced, "What now?"

Toph was by his side in a second, her eyes were stretched wide. "Zuko!"

"What?" He snapped, glaring down at her. Their eyes met and he understood. He inhaled sharply. Shit, what to do now?

"Katara," He started, trying to put on a calm façade. Inside, he was thrown into chaos. Why had he agreed to come? Why him? Why did the world hate him so much?

"She won't calm down!" Katara was frantic, "What's wrong with her?"

Even she knew that this kind of crying was not natural.

"Katara, calm down!" Toph insisted, "It's not going to work."

"What do you mean it's not going to work? What's wrong with her? You know, don't you?"

Zuko just wanted to turn and bolt. He wanted to yell. He wanted to beat something up. Anything. Anything but this, he couldn't imagine what type of chaos would ensue after the baby…

There was an abrupt silence, nobody breathed, moved and even blinked. A final gurgle and that was it.

…died.

He reached up to rub his temple, eyes closed. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…" He moaned under his breath.

"Wh…What?" He heard Katara breathe.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'm so sorry." Toph mumbled, her voice cracking a little.

"What are you talking about, Toph? She's just asleep, right? Am I right?"

Quietly, Suki and Sokka walked into the room, both supporting Aang. "She's gone, Katara." Zuko said, keeping his voice low and as deprived of emotion as possible. "She's sleeping alright, eternally."

"No," Katara's voice cracked, "No!"

.:::.

By the time Zuko trudged into his flat, it was dawn. He collapsed onto his bed and ran a hand through his tousled ebony locks. "Agni, you just hate me, don't you?" He muttered. "So much for a happy re-union." He turned on his side, burying his scarred eye into the soft pillow.

It took hours to calm down the waterbender, even longer after Aang found out about the news. Zuko had been blamed for murder or something. He had snapped at that point and an intense shouting battle began. Toph had been so angry; she had used all the metal doors in the house locked the both of them up in their own, individual metal boxes. Aang couldn't bend himself out and Zuko was somewhat glad for the quiet time. After Aang's shouting died down, they were released and the rest of the night was spent mourning over the baby and burying her in the backyard. Yes, the backyard. They didn't want everybody to know of the Avatar's failed attempt at conceiving a child. People would find out soon enough though, they always did.

Zuko groaned and tried to will sleep to come. Even though his entire being felt dreadfully tired, he just could not sleep. His thoughts kept returning to the vision. Nobody else found out about it, which was a good thing, because more chaos would of happened if Katara knew. So what now? What was he going to do? He really wanted to leave – retreat back to the Fire Nation and bury himself in more unnecessary work. He wanted to just forget about this and pretend that it never even happened. But his gut and heart was telling him to stay. To face the music and help in anyway possible, he would feel like a coward if he ran away. Zuko wasn't a coward, he rarely ever ran away from anything.

He sighed, too much had happened today. Tomorrow, he had to go back and see what they were going to do. He probably will have to stick around; otherwise the guilt will gnaw at his consciousness until he broke down into insanity.

Zuko shuddered as the memory of his father flashed in his mind. He was never going to let that happen.

For the next hour or so, he tossed and turned in his bed. Memories, guilt and a flurry of other thoughts swarmed his mind. Frustrated, Zuko got up and went into the kitchen. He brewed himself a mug of coffee, inhaling the sweet and comforting aroma. Unlike Aang, coffee usually helped him sleep; it soothed and made him drowsy. He drank the piping hot liquid easily, relishing the warmth that spread through his body. After he had downed the whole mug, he left it in the sink and trudged into his room where he laid down heavily on his bed and fell into a long awaited sleep.

.:::::.

By the time Zuko woke up, a whole day had past. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, stood up, stumbled towards the window and shoved it open. It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to peek through the mountaintops. Shop vendors had only just started to open their stores. Feeling much more awake now, Zuko went to take a quick bath. He changed into a black turtleneck – only the latest in Fire Nation fashion -, a deep mahogany robe and golden brown trousers.

Checking that he had everything, he headed out onto the streets and briefly contemplated having breakfast. Zuko shook his head, no; he had to finish up business with the rest of the gang. Turning away from the ridiculously delicious smelling stalls, he gritted his teeth and started to walk away. His stomach gave a loud, angry snarl. He slowed to a stop and turned around. He hadn't eaten in more than twenty-four hours. Surely his friends could understand? Zuko's stomach growled again and he finally gave in. He turned around fully and settled for a nice, spicy bowl of noodles.

After spending a minute or so mulling over how the price for a simple bowl of noodles had been jacked up to six silver coins – six! – Zuko was back on his way to Aang and Katara's house.

When he got there, the house seemed eerily silent. Feeling something like anxiety tug at his mind, Zuko took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited for a pretty long while before the door slowly cracked open, revealing a very nervous looking Suki.

"Oh Zuko," She breathed, relieved. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Suki stepped back and opened the door wider.

"Yeah," He nodded, walking into the house. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Aang just called us into a meeting, he's about to announce their decision."

"About what they're going to do next?"

Suki nodded, "Yes, now, come on. Everybody's waiting." She led him towards the dining area.

Ah, that explained the nervousness and overall stressed feeling in the house. Zuko trailed after her. The rest of the gang was seated around the dining table.

"Morning, Zuko." Sokka nodded, with a rare show of maturity.

"Glad you made it, Sparky."

Aang and Katara nodded their greetings.

Suki sat down across from Sokka and Zuko took his seat beside Toph. "So," He fiddled with the choking collar, "What's this about announcements?"

"Well, Katara and I talked," Aang began. It was only than did Zuko notice how tired and ragged the waterbender looked. Her hair looked frizzy and was not in its usual neat bun. Bags hung under her red and watery eyes. She even looked paler than usual. Zuko felt his heart lurch a little, but he forced himself to settle his gaze on Aang. He nodded, prodding him on. "We've decided that I would leave to search for Guru Pahtik."

There was a short, stunned silence.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed, his voice cracking. "You're just going to _leave_?" He continued, glaring at Aang. "You know that Suki and I have to leave for Kyoshi Island tomorrow, who's going to look after my baby sister?"

"And I can't stay, Twinkles." Toph added with an angry undertone. "My dear, dear parents want me home."

"Guys," Katara's voice made everybody stop and look at her. Even her voice sounded different, Zuko noted, it was gravelly – hoarse. "I'll be fine, I'm not little anymore, Sokka."

"But you have to understand, guys," Aang sighed, "There's…something wrong. I'm not sure what and I believe that Guru Pahtik may be the only real answer here." He glanced, wryly at Zuko.

"You still can't leave Katara all alone!" Sokka looked at Suki and Zuko, who hadn't spoken yet, "Well?"

Suki was first to speak. "Well, I think you should calm down, mister." She started, hotly. "And I also think that Aang and Katara can do whatever they feel is right."

Sokka's face fell and he looked, hopefully at Zuko – who blinked in return. "Hey, I agree with Suki. If Aang and Katara think it's best than, well, who are we to tell them off?" Sokka scowled, a look of betrayal on his face. But Zuko wasn't finished speaking. "However," He continued, raising a brow when Sokka looked up at him, with wide eyes. "I still don't like the idea of leaving Katara alone."

Sokka leaped to his feet, "See! Even Zuko agrees!"

"Sokka!" That was Suki. Sulkily, the future Water Tribe leader sat down.

"Well, what do you suggest, than?" Toph asked, crossing her arms across her chest, "Nobody is around to look after her."

Everybody was silent at they considered the possibilities.

Zuko shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. "Well, I'm, um, free."

Sokka's headshot up, "That's perfect!"

At the same time, Aang said, "What?"

"It's wonderful, Aang!" Sokka grinned, "Zuko's really strong right? And he's free – he's the perfect bodyguard person thing, so why not?"

"But…"

"What about your Fire Lord duties?" Suki asked curiously.

"Well, Uncle doesn't have a problem handling it for a little while longer. He practically kicked me out of my own country." Zuko said, with a sheepish smile.

"But he can't!" Aang blurted, which made everybody look at him, puzzled.

"Why not, Twinkles?" Toph inquired, "Sounds like the perfect plan to me."

"Yeah, Aang," Suki added, "Do you not trust Zuko?"

"No, it's not that!" Aang sounded flustered.

"When what?" Sokka pressed, looking smug.

Aang was silent for a while as he gazed at the Fire Lord. Zuko felt uncomfortable but held his gaze. Finally, he sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens to Katara…"

"Great!" Toph interrupted and Zuko breathed a silent sigh of relief. He glanced at Katara, but her gaze was fixated on the tabletop. "When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Awesome," Suki smiled, getting up. "Sokka and I are leaving tomorrow."

"Me too," Toph added, "Their picking me up tomorrow."

"We should head back," Sokka said, standing up. "Long trip tomorrow."

Everybody else, save for Katara, stood up. "Okay, we'll…" Aang glanced at Katara, "We won't be able to see you off, I'm sorry."

"No no, we completely understand." Suki shook her head and smiled tenderly. "We'll see you guys soon, take care."

"Good luck," Sokka nodded, smiling sadly at his little sister.

"See you, Aang, Katara." Toph nodded and followed the other couple out.

"Thanks for having us over," Zuko said, awkwardly. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Aang nodded slowly, "Thank you Zuko, I'll see you day after."

"Yeah." Zuko casted one more glance at Katara before turning around and walking out. On his way out, he heard Katara break into a sob.

He flinched and forced himself to not turn back.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for not posting faster, but I had to go visit America for a week. Besides, updating during Zutara Week may not have been a very good idea. How was your Zutara Week? I tried to draw some drawings but I couldn't finish them in time. ^-^""_

_I hope you liked it – thank you for all the feedback! Though, there was more Story Alerts than reviews. _

_Review! _


	4. Chapter 3

The following morning, Toph and Zuko met up with Sokka and Suki at one of the exits by the wall. The couple had rented an ox-rhino cart to carry their stuff back.

"I guess this is it." Sokka grunted, heaving the last of the boxes into the cart.

"Yeah," Zuko wiped his brow and hopped off the cart. "Everything's good to go."

Sokka clapped him on the back and they exchanged a firm handshake. "Thanks a bunch, man."

"No problem."

"Have a safe trip you two lover birds." Toph chuckled as Suki and Sokka climbed unto their seats.

Suki laughed, "Thanks, Toph. We'll see you guys, soon, hopefully." She glanced at Zuko.

"Take care of my little sister," Sokka told him, sternly. "If she gets hurt, I'll make sure many bad things happen to you."

Zuko almost – almost! – snorted. But he didn't doubt Sokka's ability to do so. Even without any bending skills, Sokka was renowned for his excellent swordsmanship. He nodded in reply, "I'll make sure you don't have to go through all the trouble."

"Good!" Sokka grinned, cheerily. "Take care, Zuzu!" He laughed, winked and they were off.

Zuko winced, "Don't call me that, you idiot!" He called, but all he got in reply was a mouthful of dust.

Toph laughed, "Come on, Sparky, you need to buy me some snacks for the road."

He groaned mockingly, "When are your parents going to come and drag you away?"

"Hahaha, I am laughing so hard."

Laughing, they walked into the market. It was busy, the shop vendors were yelling out sales and customers were in heated bargains.

"I want some chocolate." Toph told him, "Go get me some chocolate, _Fire Lord._"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, _Spoiled Brat_." On his way to the store, he had to make an effort to dodge the chunks of earth that shot from the earth. When he finally bought the treats, he was surprised at how much the prices had gone up. Chocolate had gone from seven silver pieces to one gold piece! Scowling, he handed the bag to Toph. "You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?" She asked, feigning innocence. She popped a piece of the bittersweet treat in her mouth.

Zuko grumbled, he snatched the pack from her and ate two. "That chocolate is suddenly worth a piece of gold!"

Toph grabbed the packet, "Whatever," She shrugged, "My ride's here." True to her word, Zuko could see the brightly colored carriage in the far distance. "Listen, Zuko." He turned to her, surprised that she had called him by his name. "I think you know this but Aang doesn't trust you." He was about to protest but she continued, "He doesn't like you being with Katara."

Zuko frowned, "That's kinda obvious, Toph."

"I'm just saying," She told him with a shrug, "Be careful. I know that you still love her," Zuko flushed a little, had it been that obvious? "Don't be brash. Aang will skin and gut you alive if you make a move on her."

"No he wouldn't." Zuko found himself saying, "He's Aang – he's never that violent."

"Zuko! Don't you remember yesterday when he held you up against the wall? He's the Avatar, you don't stand a chance against him." The carriage slowed to a stop beside them.

"Miss Toph." The driver greeted, opening the door for her.

Toph climbed in. "Take care, Sparky. And watch that sorry hides of yours won't you? Otherwise, who else to buying me chocolates?" She ate another piece.

"See you, Toph." He nodded and waved.

"Nice seeing you again." The driver closed the door and they were off.

Once the carriage disappeared around the corner, Zuko returned to his apartment. There, he found a Fire Nation messenger hawk standing on his windowsill. "Thank you," He said, softly to the bird when it leaped on to his shoulder. He reached to take out the scroll. He left the letter on the table and went to dig out a cage from his closet. He opened the door to the cage, and set it on his table. The hawk hopped in and stared, expectantly at Zuko. He stared back before rolling his eyes and went to retrieve a bowl of food and water. Hawks these days.

After the bird was satisfied, Zuko unrolled the message and read it. It was a short note from Uncle Iroh asking how he doing and informing him of some decisions made in court.

Zuko sat down at his desk and smoothed out a piece of paper. He grounded some ink onto the palette and mixed in some water. He moistens the brush, dipped it in ink and held it over the paper, unsure as to where to start.

In the end, he wrote about everything. From Aunt Wu's strange behavior, the vision, the baby, Aang, Katara, everybody else and his newly appointed job.

…_I'm sorry for making you be replacement Fire Lord for so long. I know that you would much rather be playing Pai Sho than sit in meetings. But this is important. I'm sorry._

Zuko set his brush down and re-read the letter. His eyes landed on the last strip of blank paper. He picked up his brush and wrote, hastily.

_P.S: Please teach me how to win in Pai Sho, a girl beat me._

Satisfied, he warmed up his hands and held it over the ink. Once it was dried, he rolled up the paper, tied it up with a red ribbon and smeared on a lump of wax where the two ends of the ribbon met. He melted the wax a bit and stamped on the royal insignia. Zuko quickly scribbled on his uncle's name down on the paper. He took the message to the birdcage where the hawk stood, asleep, with its head tucked under it's wing. Zuko opened the cage door, waking up the bird. The hawk hopped out and he slid the message into the tube on it's back. Locking it, he spoke to the bird. "Back to the palace." The hawk gave a loud squawk and took off, out his window.

For the rest of the day, Zuko spent his time practicing his bending in an abandoned alleyway. The release felt good, and refreshing.

He had been practicing for about an hour now and he was sweating. Zuko swung his leg up into the air before bringing it down, slamming it onto the ground. A stream of fire shot out of the ground. He winced when his foot started to ache. A loud shriek caught his attention. The trail of fire had stopped just mere inches away from a pile of boxes. Surprised, he bent his wrist, and the fire dissipated.

Curious now, he wiped his brow on the back of his hand and approached the crates. He found – and heard – nothing. Zuko pushed aside some boxes but sill found nothing. When something rattled and a white flash caught his eyes. It had darted into a box he had just shoved aside. Cautiously, he turned the box up so the flap faced the sky. He opened it slowly and was surprised to see a pair of bright blue eyes gaze up at him. It was some sort of familiar looking creature. It was a feline, he knew that because of its pupils, it donned a pelt of white fur. It was small, with big, triangular ears on top of its head, a pink button nose stood on the tip of its stout muzzle.

"A dove-cat?" No, there were no wings. "A rabbit-kit?" Where were the long, floppy ears? The…thing had a long, whip like tail, unlike the stubby, bushy one of the rabbit-kit. "Is it a pure-bred?" He bent down and picked it – her up. Zuko kept her at arm's length. She screeched, baring sharp milk teeth and hooked claws. "A baby, I've never seen a pure bred cat before."

As a response, the cat started to thrash and scratch at him. He winced as its claws dug into his skin.

And so, that was how Zuko met the kitten.

.::::.

The next evening, it rained – hard. Aang was pacing in the living area. He grumbled, "When is Zuko coming?"

Katara watched her husband pace, she felt like a ghost, her first child – dead. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought away. "Give him some time – you know how he is when it's raining."

Not long after she finished her sentence, three loud bangs sounded on their door.

Aang opened the door wide, revealing a very wet looking Fire Lord. "Zuko!" Aang exclaimed, "What happened? Didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"I did." Zuko stepped in. He was wearing his black turtleneck and pants, a bag hung from his left shoulder and he cradled a bundle of what looked like his outer robe. "But I lost it."

Katara watched, curious. Aang raised a brow, "What's that?" He asked, suspiciously.

"A cat." Zuko answered simply, shaking his head.

"Just a cat?" Aang sounded interested – he had always had a thing for animals. "Pure bred?"

Zuko nodded, "You don't mind if she comes with me, do you?"

"No, no! A pure-bred is considered to be very special."

The bundle was struggling ferociously. "Okay, okay." Zuko muttered and unfolded the robe. The white kitten leaped out of his arms and darted straight into Katara's lap. She let out a surprised sound. "It's okay, she doesn't bite."

Aang spent the next minute or so trying to make friends with it, but every time he approached, the kitten would puff up and hiss. He finally gave up and blew into Appa's white whistle. "I don't think that cat likes me very much."

"He doesn't like me either." Zuko forced his body temperature to rise, so the water to steam off and leave him warm and dry. The rain had eased into a light drizzle outside.

"I'm leaving." Aang announced, opening the door just as Appa landed onto the street with a deep thud.

"When will you be back?" Zuko asked as Katara stood up and walked towards Aang, holding the white kitten close.

"Maybe a month – it all depends." Aang stooped down to kiss her.

Zuko looked away. They finally broke away and Katara hugged him, making sure that she was squishing the cat either. "Take care."

"Good luck, Aang." Zuko brought himself to say.

Aang looked like he wanted to say something else but decided against it. "Thank you, Zuko. Take care of her."

"Will do."

Aang stared at him for a while before opening the door and walking out. Katara and Zuko watched as he climbed onto Appa's back with Momo and his shoulder. "Yip yip!" And with that they were gone.

"So where did you find her?" Katara asked, hugging the purring kitten close.

"Hmm? Oh, yesterday. I was training and nearly burned her." They retreated into the house and Zuko closed the door.

"Did you find a name for her yet?"

"Nope. Do you have any ideas? I was going to name her 'Bing'." He sat down on a cushion.

Katara stared at him, "Bing? That's the most disgusting name ever."

"It means 'ice'."

"It sounds bad."

"How about Xue?"

"That sounds even worse – it can also mean blood."

"Well, what do you suggest than?" Zuko said, frustrated.

"Nevi." Katara replied, softly. The kitten purred. "She likes it."

"Nevi. What does that mean?"

"Water." She answered, softly. "It means water."

He understood. Zuko was silent before he asked, quietly. "You were going to name your baby that."

Katara nodded slowly, "Let's not talk about that."

They sat in a heavy silence for a while. Zuko coughed and stood up, he went to pick up his bag. "Um, so where's my room…?"

Katara blinked, "Oh! I'm sorry – it's here." She stood up and led him to an empty room that was right beside hers. "I'm sorry about that. I hope that this is good enough."

Zuko gazed at her for a while before opening the door. The room was modest – it had everything he needed plus a personal bathroom. "It's fine. Thank you."

She looked relieved, "That's good. I'll knock when dinner is ready."

"Are you sure?" He frowned, "I think you should rest, Katara, I'll make dinner."

"No, it's okay! After all, you're the guest – "

"Not a guest," He interrupted, and left his bag by the door side. "Just a friend looking out for another friend." He smiled and hoped she didn't notice how much those words hurt.

Katara stared at him before sighing. "Thank you, Zuko."

"No problem." He brushed past her and sauntered into the kitchen. He knew how to cook, decently enough. Uncle Iroh had insisted that he learned to cook, something about _'…women love men who can cook well…'_. Zuko shook his head and washed his hands in the sink.

Katara sat down on one of the four chairs in the kitchen. She set Nevi onto the tabletop and ran her fingers through her sort, white fur. The kitten purred, wrapped her bushy tail around her paws and closed her eyes. Katara let her own navy eyes trail up to Zuko.

The Fire Lord in her kitchen – cooking.

The corners of her lip lifted just a little. The irony was hard to ignore.

She finally had a chance to take a good long at him. Zuko had grown – a lot by height. His shoulders her broader and looked sturdier. The turtleneck he wore did a good job of showing off his well-built torso in the subtlest of ways. Even his face looked slightly different, Katara noted. He had lost some of his boy-ish charm his face seemed more angular. His haircut, though the same since seven years ago, was thicker and shone with health.

"Katara? Something wrong?" Katara blinked and saw that Zuko was looking at her.

"Oh, no." She replied, quickly. "Just trying to get over the fact that the Fire Lord is cooking in my kitchen."

Zuko laughed drily. "If anybody else finds out, I'll never live it down." He returned to chopping the carrots.

Katara watched the blade slice through the carrots with expert skill. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"Uncle." He replied, dropping the ingredients into a pan. He flicked his fingers and a small fire erupted from inside the stove. He didn't need to use the lighter.

"You must have loved it."

"Of course." Zuko muttered sarcastically. He smiled though and looked relieved.

They sat in a comfortable silence afterward.

Dinner had been great and that surprised Katara. They fed Nevi scraps and Zuko had run out to buy some fresh fish from the closing market. The shop vendor hadn't been very happy for such a late buy. Nevi had bitten his hand when he tried to feed her. This ended with a dark line of curses and threats, so Katara fed the kitten instead.

Afterward, she helped with cleaning up.

"Okay, I'm going to go to my room now." She announced, putting away the last bowl. "I'm sorry about making you work." Katara walked towards the exit without even a second glance at Zuko.

"Katara." Zuko's voice made her pause and turn around.

"Yes?"

"Why…" He seemed hesitant; Katara couldn't see his face because his back was turned to her. "Why are you _apologizing _so much?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" She shot back, defensively.

"Yes, yes, there is." Zuko replied, turning around to face her. His face was blank. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "It doesn't seem like you, Katara. You're apologizing at least once every half hour – it's not like you." He paused and Katara had to look away. His gaze was intense. "It's not your fault that she died."

Katara was rendered, pretty much, speechless. She could feel some sort of fury rise in her. How dare he say that! Zuko was in no position to tell anything about her, she was doing perfectly fine! "Thank you for dinner, Zuko." She spat, and stormed into her room. She slammed the door, earning a surprised hiss from Nevi, who had followed her. Katara lay down on her bed and curled up around Aang's pillow. Tears brimmed, blurring her vision and threatening to pour out. She missed Aang. She missed the human comfort he provided. Katara let out a small whimper and the tears fell against her will. She buried her face into his pillow. Nevi mewed slightly; she had somehow managed to climb onto the bed. The kitten nudged her side comfortingly. Katara heart lurched and she cried even harder. If her baby was alive, she would of done that too right? If her baby were alive, she would have had the perfect family she had been wishing for since she was little. If…If only she could just hold her again. Katara just wanted to be with her child, was that so much to ask for?

A nervous knock sounded on her door. "Go away!" She cried into the pillow.

"Katara, open up!"

"No! Leave me alone, Zuko!" Katara clenched her fists and clutched the pillow tighter.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just, open up and let me in." He sounded genuinely worried.

"Just leave me alone! Why do you care, anyways?"

Zuko was silent for a while. "Because," He started, his voice muffled through the door. "Because you are the most _emotionally unstable _person I have _ever _met." Katara was about to yell a protest, but he pressed on. "And if left alone, you would probably do something incredibly stupid."

Katara sniffed, he was right. She got up, wiping her eyes rapidly. She flung open the door, keeping her head down.

"Oh good, you haven't done any-" He stopped abruptly when she crashed into him and slid her arms around his waist. "-thing stupid." Zuko finished lamely. Katara let out a small, pained wail and felt him return the hug tentatively. He rubbed her back soothingly and she cried even harder.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered, "I'm so sorry." She wasn't very sure what she was apologizing for it just felt right.

"Shhh…" He led her, slowly, into her room. "It's okay, it isn't your fault. Just let it all out, Katara." Her murmured.

When Aang comforted her, he would tell her to stop crying. He was gentle about it. Katara would stop crying because she knew how much Aang hated it and she knew how much it hurt him. But in the end, it never made her feel any better.

Thinking of Aang made her cry harder, she hoped he was okay. Katara fisted Zuko's shirt. Zuko felt so warm, so comforting…just so…_right_.

By the time Katara had fallen asleep in his arms, it was late in the night. Zuko laid her down on the bed gently and pulled the sheets up to her chest. The night air felt cool and her body was still weak from labor. Nevi woke up and groggily made her way closer to Katara. She curled up and went back to sleep. Zuko sighed; he knew that she still loved Aang very much. He wasn't sure how long he'd last. Running a thumb over her cheek, he wiped away the last of her tears.

Turning around, he walked into his room and took off his damp – if not wet – shirt. Too tired to shower, he flopped down onto the bed and was out in seconds.

_Oh ho ho ho, what do we have here? An update! I received a bucketful of reviews this morning and it made me so happy, I was compelled to write more. _

_No actually, I was writing throughout my vacation in America. 33 pages! I'm so glad so many people liked it. I've got 17 reviews, 1,015 hits, 10 faves and 33 alerts! _

_Happy face!_

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 4

Late next morning, Katara woke up in the warm embrace of her blankets. The morning air felt cool on her face and she sat up slowly. Nevi suddenly jumped onto her lap causing the waterbender to let out a surprised noise. She gently nudged the kitten off and climbed off the bed.

After taking a quick shower, she changed in her simple blue robes and walked into the kitchen. There, she found a pot on the stove. Curious, she opened the lift and felt her mouth water at the sight of steaming hot porridge. Closing the lid, she went and pushed open the curtains and peered out the window. The window overlooked the vast backyard. The backyard had lush, deep green grass. Trees ranging from young to old, green to red, scarce to thick lined up their property. In the middle of the backyard, Zuko was practicing his bending. Had he made breakfast? Smiling to herself, she left the curtain open and went to scoop some of the food into a bowl. Once she had ate about half a pot – hey, she was starving – Katara fed Nevi the other half of last night's fish.

Thinking about last night, Katara felt incredibly embarrassed. She had probably ruined his shirt, his probably really expensive shirt at that. Guiltily, she poured water into a tall glass and opened the door to the backyard tentatively. Turning back, she watched Nevi pick at her food. "Eat and be good, Nevi." She said before stepping out.

Zuko had just finished sending a spiral of flames at an empty space. Katara could feel the heat on her face and winced when the last spark just barely managed to leap away from her garden.

"Katara!" She looked away from her garden and watched as he walked towards her, his shirt hanging from his neck. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's nearly noon, Zuko." She told him. Typical Zuko behavior right there, working so hard that time is forgotten.

"Oh." He blinked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She offered him the glass of water. "Thanks for…last night."

Zuko shrugged in reply and took the glass of water from her. "It's what Aang would of done." He drank the water thirstily.

"Actually, no." Katara blurted, gaining a raised eyebrow in return. "He…prefers that I don't cry."

Zuko finished the water, "Oh." Was that a flash of disgust? "I'm sure Aang had good intentions."

She shrugged, took the cup from him and walked back into the house with the Fire Lord in tow.

When Katara opened the door, the both of them froze. The kitchen was a mess. The pot of porridge on the floor, the morning's newspaper was scattered everywhere and the sink was quickly overfilling. A piece of fish, half eaten, sat on the table.

"Where is that stupid cat?" Zuko hissed, brushing past Katara. He went and shut off the tap and unplugged the drain.

Katara shook her head and closed the door behind her. "Calm down," She bent and picked up a soggy piece of newspaper. "Let's clean up and worry about her later."

Zuko didn't say anything. He went to the broom closet and grabbed a cloth to clean up the floor. Finally, he picked up the pot and nearly dropped it in surprise when something squealed. A lumpy figure stared up at him, blue eyes wide.

"Nevi!" Katara picked up the baby feline. "What in Agni's name are you doing under the pot?"

Nevi mewled as Katara put her in the sink and flipped on the tap. She squirted some soap and started to give Nevi a bath while Zuko cleaned up the kitchen.

When the both of them were done, Katara dried Nevi with a towel. Zuko watched, bored. "Why don't you just bend the water out of her?" He asked.

"I don't want to."

"Why not? It'll be quicker."

"It's more fun this way." Katara shrugged as Nevi purred. She seemed to like the towel drying.

"It's more work." Zuko said pointedly.

Katara glared at him and he shrugged indifferently, "Just saying."

She rolled her eyes and lifted the towel, "There we go, all dry." Nevi mewled; her fur was in a mess. Promptly, the kitten sat up and started to lick her fur flat.

Zuko snorted, "All females are the same." He chuckled, "They all care about what they look like."

"Of course, it's the same for everybody." Katara defended.

"Yeah, but guys take less time." Katara scowled at him but said nothing she folded the towel. Zuko watched her work; he had put on his shirt a long time ago. "What are we doing today?"

"Chores." She answered easily. "We're going to the market to buy some groceries first."

Zuko groaned, "But…"

"No 'but''s, Zuko." Katara interrupted sternly. "The house needs some food and you know it."

He sighed irritably, "Fine, fine." He stood up, "I'll be right back." He turned and sauntered into his room, a smile on his face. Katara seemed much more like herself today, which was good. Hopefully she wouldn't be so emotionally unstable anymore. Zuko grabbed his money pouch before heading back into the kitchen. "Ready?"

"Mhmm," She hummed as she slid a black cape with a hood around her shoulders.

"It's not _that _cold." Zuko told her, "And you come from a Water tribe, you should be used to the cold."

"It's not the cold," Katara snapped, "It looks like it'll rain."

At this, he glanced out the window. She was right; the sky was gray and cloudy. Turning back to her, he opened his mouth to ask for an extra cape. But Katara beat him to it, "Closet by the front door. There's an extra one." Zuko nodded and went to grab one from the closet. After some debate, the two of them decided to leave Nevi in an empty guest room with some water, food and a litter box.

With his arms crossed across his chest, Zuko now found himself leaning against the front door. This was the third time Katara had insisted on checking the kitchen and writing down things that she needed to buy. "Katara, I'm sure you've written down everything." He called into the kitchen.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" Came her reply.

"It's already past noon! All the good produce would be sold out by now." Okay, so maybe the last part was a lie but it was okay since that seemed to catch the waterbender's attention.

"Oh shoot, okay, let's go!" Zuko rolled his eyes and followed after Katara who had hurried out onto the street.

The market wasn't very far from the house, Zuko noted. The afternoon air felt cool since the sun was having a particularly tough time penetrating the thick blanket of clouds. "There isn't much people out today, is there?" He asked as Katara stopped at a vegetable stall.

"No sir," The vendor, a stout and chubby old woman, answered. "Weather's gloomy so I won't expect much ova' crowd taday'."

"Wet season?" The vendor nodded and went to help Katara pick out the best produce.

By the time they had finished purchasing most of the items on the list, the three baskets Katara had brought out was full…and Zuko had to carry them all.

"Oh, come on, Katara." He grumbled, "Can't you at least carry the light one?"

The constant whining seemed to have paid off as Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the baskets. "Agni, Zuko. Who knew you were such a sissy?"

"I wouldn't be complaining if I had three arms." He snapped, "And I see no reason to treat you like a princess."

Katara rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask to be treated like a princess."

Zuko sighed and decided to not argue any further, "What else do we need to buy?"

Unfolding the wrinkled piece of paper, Katara furrowed her brows. "We're actually more or less finished," She replied, "The last stop is the fruit stall."

That was when he felt the first drop on his head; many other drops of water quickly followed the first. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Zuko growled and put down one of the baskets to flip on his hood. "It rains now, of all times."

Laughing, Katara pulled on her hood. It was pouring pretty hard now, "Let's go find a restaurant to take cover under."

He nodded and they hurried to the nearest restaurant. It was an old, run-down building. Zuko stepped in, cautiously. Something about the place was making him feel tense, "What do you think they serve here?"

"I don't know, I've never seen this store before."

"Bet you it's poisonous."

"Zuko!" Katara glared at him, "Don't be so rude."

He shrugged in reply and watched as a waiter walked up towards them. "Welcome!" He grinned. Something about the waiter was oddly familiar…"Only two people?"

Katara nodded, "Yes, please."

"Right this way," The waiter was tall and lean, with a thick head of brown hair. He had a little stubble on his chin, small eyes and a pointy nose.

As they sat down at the small table, Zuko and Katara exchanged a look. The waiter gave them their menu and hurried off to help another customer. "Doesn't he look oddly familiar?" Katara whispered.

Zuko nodded, "Very familiar. I think we've seen him before." He opened the menu and was mildly surprised to see that they served raw fish more than cooked things.

"Ew, raw fish." Katara mumbled under her breath.

"They are actually pretty good." Zuko told her and looked through the choices available.

When the waiter arrived, Zuko asked for the deluxe combo while Katara had Curry Rice.

The restaurant was set up in such a way that the kitchen was clearly visible to the customers. Zuko was rather surprised to see that their waiter was also their chef. Both he and Katara watched as he washed his hands and tied a bandana around his forehead.

With a smirk on his tanned features, he reached under the counter and brought out two, gleaming hooked swords.

At the same exact time, Katara and Zuko looked at each other, eyes wide. "Jet?" Katara hissed.

"Sokka told me he died!"

Katara frowned, "He looks really different, are you sure it's him?"

"I think we should ask when he comes back. Jumping out and claiming he's Jet would seem weird." Zuko whispered, "He's supposed to be dead. The Dai Li killed him, right?"

She nodded, "Seven years ago."

They sat in silence, watching closely. The swords looked exactly like Jet's and upon close inspection, the man looked like him too. Zuko growled under his breath. He had never liked Jet, especially since he tried to frame him and Uncle Iroh in Ba Sing Se seven years ago.

And also because word had it that Jet was Katara's first love.

Zuko shuddered and tried to not glare at the waiter as he approached their table, carrying their food.

"Here you are," The waiter said with a smirk, "Hope you enjoy your food."

"Um, excuse me." Katara started, looking at Zuko in an expecting way.

_What? She expects _me _to say something? _"Yes?" The waiter was momentarily confused, "Is there something wrong already?"

"No," Zuko coughed, "But, um, do you happen to know a person named Jet, by any chance?"

"Know him?" The waiter laughed, "You bet I do, that's me. The name's Jet." He jerked a thumb at himself, "How did you know?"

"Don't you remember us?" Katara asked, gazing at him. "I'm Katara and that's Zuko."

"Zuko? The Fire Lord person?" Jet blinked, "Of course, who doesn't know who the Fire Lord is?"

"What about Katara?" Zuko pressed, there was no way he forgot Katara!

Jet furrowed his brows in thought, "Are you that girl with the water bending powers?" He asked, looking at Katara. "You know, travelling with the Avatar and the idiot brother of yours? Oh, and that blind girl?" He raised a brow and grinned down at her.

Katara laughed, "Jet! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, that's not very nice now." He laughed as Katara hugged him. "I wasn't doing very well but I made it."

Zuko bit back a scowl, "Nice to know that you're okay."

"Yeah, I definitely did not expecting to see you guys again." Jet slapped Zuko on the back, "Imagine, the Fire Lord having lunch in my humble little shop."

"Fire Lord?" Murmurs came from the small crowd in the restaurant. "What's he doing here?" "Nah, I don't think he's here."

"Jet, could we talk somewhere else?" Katara asked, letting go and stepping back. "Zuko doesn't exactly want to be acknowledged as Fire Lord here." She added in a hushed voice.

Zuko nodded, standing up. He pulled the hood out more, hoping to cover his scar. Jet nodded, "Follow me, we'll talk in the back room."

_And aha! Finally, I have finished a chapter! I'm so sorry for the late update. I have encountered a massive case of writer's block. _

_Now that Jet is back, what will happen? Dun dun dunn… I don't think it's hard to figure out, haha! Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for all the glorious reviews! It has made me a very happy person. Please, keep them coming! _

**Review! **


End file.
